


The Hannigram Prompts

by Luka (Lukaheim)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega!will, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Random word prompt, Sexual Content, fem!will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukaheim/pseuds/Luka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will could no longer tell which side of the fine line he was walking. Good thing Hannibal was there to push him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha/Omega Part One

**Author's Note:**

> So I figured I would start filling in prompts because they are just so fun! 
> 
> Filled this prompt found here: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1375.html?thread=105055
> 
> I'm going to be the person asking for omega-verse, guys. Sorry (kind of).
> 
> Alpha!Hannibal and Omega!Will. It can be anything from Will going into heat at an inopportune time to Will being a secret omega for Reasons, just so long as I see some Alpha!Hannibal interacting with his omega.

"Did you just smell me?"

The question floats awkwardly in the air between them, and Will feels himself tense up. He's an unmated Omega: open prey for all the big Alphas out there, and Hannibal happens to be one of them. Will can feel his face scrunch up in slight shock and wonder, and Will wraps his jacket closer to him. 

"How long have you've been taking suppressants, Will?"

"Since collage. How does this have anything to do with the case?" Hannibal looks at him, and Will wants nothing more than to submit himself, the urge within him rising. He shuffles away from Hannibal, trying to get as much space as possible just to breathe and think clearly. 

"These suppressants you are taking, they are most likely the cause of you nightmares and sleep walking. You body has spent much too long being denied it's true way and it is starting to disturb the natural cycle." No, Will was above those primal urges, didn't need them. He kept telling himself that, but Hannibal wasn't helping with his "encouragement". That meant he had to have someone to be his Alpha when his body went out of whack, needing to submit itself to it's mate, and Will has made it this far without a mate.

"Are you saying that I should stop taking the suppressants while working?" Will says incredulously, looking at the good doctor like he had just sprouted another head. His nerves are on edge and Hannibal nods.

"Yes, this could help your night terrors and sleepwalking cease. Do not fret, Will. I will be here for you when your heat cycle starts." He says as he wipes invisible dust off of the pristine wooden desk.

"Fine." Will grounds out as Hannibal watches him like a wolf would to a juicy deer ready for devouring.

Will takes a deep breath, meeting him eye to eye.

Let the battle begin.


	2. Alpha/Omega Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured I would start filling in prompts because they are just so fun!
> 
> Filled this prompt found here: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1375.html?thread=105055
> 
> I'm going to be the person asking for omega-verse, guys. Sorry (kind of).
> 
> Alpha!Hannibal and Omega!Will. It can be anything from Will going into heat at an inopportune time to Will being a secret omega for Reasons, just so long as I see some Alpha!Hannibal interacting with his omega.

When Will walks in the next day, he was a jittery mess on the inside. Everyone's scent attacked his nose, and he desperately wanted to just leave. But no, Jack wanted him to look at the new case with the Angel Maker.

Will is clearly awake when he walks in at the crime scene, the skin of the back of the victims splayed out like angel wings. There is no real scent to them, just the smell of a rotting corpse. He has to leave after twenty minutes, vomiting by the side of the building after having to relive as the sick killer, terrified of the death that plagued inside of his own skull. His head is like a giant jigsaw puzzle, with a thousand different pieces that could never fit together. Constantly clashing and locking with each other, battling for control of his mind. 

And Will's body and minds's reactions progress to get worse. His fragile mind is starting to strain even more, and people are starting to notice: he can't hide it behind his carefully put together mask. He doesn't know what to do. 

"This is bad for me," And it's true. Him mind is teetering on the edge of collapse and Jack sends Will home for a week and tells Lecter to check up on him. 

Things go fine for the first couple of days until his heat cycle hits him. Its the strongest one he's ever had, and Will comes to the quick conclusion that it's because he hasn't had a heat cycle in about ten years. It starts softly, just feeling simply horny and random flashes of heat. But then it gets a lot worse.

Will wakes in the middle of the night with a raging erection, sweat sliding down the side of his face and the only thing in his head was HIM. Hannibal and his body, voice, touch, and oh god his scent. It drove him nuts before, but now it seemed like an oasis for a man lost in the desert.

He bites down on his forearm as he comes hard into his hand.

It wasn't any better the next morning, still dripping with desire and his cock still angry and red. Will tries taking an ice cold shower, but that spurs him on even more and Will screams as he comes, toes curling delightfully, his cum splattering onto the tiled wall. But it's simply not enough.

A sharp knock on his door brought him out of his haze. Will grabs his glasses and a shirt since he didn't put anything on besides his typical underwear. He swings the door wide open, and there's Doctor Lecter in his pristine glory. Will ends up collapsing onto his knees when the scent of Hannibal reaches his nose. It smells tantalizingly good, and his body practically radiates his want and Will sees the way Hannibal's pupils dilate, turning the eyes to almost a maroon color. 

NO! NO! NO! Will chants in his mind but the little omega in him is screaming yes, yes, yes!

Will starts scrambling away when Hannibal advances on him, the inner Alpha coming out to take its mate.

"When did you start your heat cycle Will?" Hannibal ignores the panicked look in Will's eyes, as he tries to get up and make a mad dash away. But Hannibal won't tolerate that.

He grabs Will by his upper arm, and slams him into the plain wall, pressing his body up against him and Will can feel Hannibal's arousal pressing into his back and he shudders in terror and excitement. His mind is having a civil war, trying to decide if he wants to submit or keep fighting. 

"Stay away from me!" Will shouts, his erection on the verge of being painful, and Hannibal nuzzles his neck, inhaling deeply. 

"Now why would I want to do that?" 

Will was caught with no way out.


	3. Alpha/Omega Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I figured I would start filling in prompts because they are just so fun!
> 
> Filled this prompt found here: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1375.html?thread=105055
> 
> I'm going to be the person asking for omega-verse, guys. Sorry (kind of).
> 
> Alpha!Hannibal and Omega!Will. It can be anything from Will going into heat at an inopportune time to Will being a secret omega for Reasons, just so long as I see some Alpha!Hannibal interacting with his omega.

Hannibal is pulling Will up the stairs, and he's fighting back but Hannibal's grasp is like a steel clasp and he won't take a no for an answer. Will's mind is split in two; submit or flee. 

"No! I can't! Please!" Will begs, heat flushing through his body as Hannibal drags them into Will's bedroom and he drags him over to the bed. 

"Why deny yourself Will? I only want to help." 

Everything is going so fast, too fast as Hannibal begins stripping Will of his clothing, and Will gasps because nothing seems to matter but the hot touch of Hannibal's hand. It traces invisible patterns down his chest, and when it reaches his hard on, dripping with desire, Hannibal diverts his hand, and traces away, down his leg.

Will snaps. 

"Please, Hannibal! Oh god please!" Will begs, and Hannibal's smile could have beat the Cheshire Cat. Hannibal slathers a slim finger with lube that Will has no idea where it came from, and gently teases Will's entrance, enjoying the way he squirms in desire. Will screams as Hannibal quickly thrusts his finger in, twisting and turning it to try and hit every sweet spot inside of him. 

Hannibal feels delighted, enjoying the way Will was falling apart, trying to deny his true nature. He would just have to guide good Will and show him what he is truly missing. Soon Hannibal releases his own throbbing length, and before Will knew it, Hannibal slammed all the way in and his breath was caught in his throat, a scream trying to work it's way out.

He kept thrusting in, deeper and deeper hitting that spot that made Will's vision burst into stars. His face was flushed, eyes wide open with pupils dilated, cock dripping precom in-between their burning bodies.

"Just look at yourself Will, so beautiful. Should I breed you till you are full to the brim, mark you everywhere, let everyone see who you belong to?" 

Will screams, coming between them, and something savage over takes Hannibal as he viciously slams in, biting down hard enough to draw blood.

Will looks at him in a daze, and Hannibal brushes the curls out of his face.

"You are mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! Life and school have been harsh lately, and there's that fickle thing called exams. I'll take any suggestions!


	4. Word Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt inspired by words done with fem!will.

p>1\. Secret 

Will's whole life has been a book of secrets, keeping them safe and learning them. Friends. Family. Killers. Her own. Sometimes they get mixed up. They are all there, up in her head, and when Will figures Hannibal's out, it's already too late. Will runs and runs and runs to the farthest corners to her mind, away from the truth.

Some secrets weren't meant to become uncovered.

2\. Blankets 

The blankets are soft and warm against her skin. It's a warm, rainy day and it's Will's first day off in ages from going around in circles looking for the Chesapeake Ripper. She cocoons herself in layers of blankets, the dogs scattered around the room and on her bed.

The blankets comfort her enough to sleep.

3\. Reflection

Will's reflection is ugly, the vicious scar a hideous reminder of her mistake. It twists down the side of her face, down to her lip and it looks like she has a permanent sneer on her face. She hates mirrors, how her reflection now matches her mind, her soul. Will spends most of her days nursing a bottle of whiskey, drowning her sorrows away in the hot heat of Florida. 

No one says anything as Will walks in, her hand bandaged and bleeding red.

4\. Children 

Will never thought about having children, for the way she worked and the amount of hours. But something in her cries in agony when the doctor tells her that her chance to conceive has dropped to thirty six percent. When Will betrayed Hannibal, figuring out his secret taking away his freedom, he took away something from her, the knife slipping into her like butter, destroying her chance of creating life. 

Will dreams of children running and laughing.

5\. Textbook

The way Hannibal psychoanalyzes Will, she feels like he's reading out of a textbook, because it's so easy for him. Another standard killer.

When Will lectures to her classes, she never pulls out the textbook because she's afraid she'll find herself in there.

6\. Light 

There's a light shining in her eyes, and Will can feel her blood dripping out of her, her body's life force draining. Everything around her is a haze, swirling into one big blurry image. The bullet wound in her shoulder has gone numb, and there are frantic voices all around her but a calm one stands out.

"Stay with me Will. Stay with me."

7\. Judgment

One would laugh and criticize the FBI for having such a lapse in judgment about Dr. Hannibal Lecter, the now infamous caught Chesapeake Ripper. One would argue that it wasn't their fault, for he was right under their nose, helping them catch other killers. 

Will disagrees. It should have been obvious all along. She knew that it was someone close to them, but she didn't want to admit that it was him. Everyone was shocked, but it hit Jack the hardest since Hannibal had killed Miriam, danced around him for two years with it. 

Will retired a month after Hannibal was locked up tight, key thrown far away.

8\. Heat 

The heat in their bodies is exquisite, their bodies burning with their passion. Will gasps in pleasure as he thrusts into her hard. Sweat drips drown her skin, and Will swears Hannibal's touch sets her on fire.

It's a good thing that Will likes to play with it.

9\. Memory 

It's Hannibal's diagram of the Wound Man that jogs her memories. All of the little pieces click together. Just like that. Hannibal's favorite porcelain cup falls out of Will's hand, crashing onto the floor and it shatters into millions of pieces.

"It was you." Her voice is quiet and shaky, and Hannibal's eyes are jaded and sharp as he approaches her, Harpy in hand.

"Indeed, dear Will." 

She screams as he digs the blade into her.

10\. Arrest

Will isn't sure what to say when Jack says they've arrested Hannibal. She wants to scream, cry, laugh, die. Freddie Lounds has already humiliated her, slipping into the hospital and taking pictures of Will at her lowest yet.

Testifying was probably the hardest for her, the  court room closed in on her, all sorts of eyes staring at her. But one set burned more than others. Burned in a fiery rage.

Hannibal.


	5. Something Wicked Comes This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A younger Will sees a sinister circus come to town. Hannibal is the ring master.
> 
> Based on the prompt found here: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/2246.html?thread=3432902

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to change up how I'm doing my prompts. I'll start out writing a small part, and if enough people want more, I will write a full story. Be glad to hear what you think.
> 
> This one is shorter than normal since I am trying to get back into the hang of things.

**_Cirque de la Noirceur_ **

**_Come to the Circus of the Dark_ **

**_Monday through Sunday_ **

**_Starts at 7pm and goes till 3_ **

　

Will frowns as he looks at the flyer. It's simple. Straight and to the point. When his dad suggested that he go out and do something for spring break and be a social being, he wasn't expecting this.

 

"Really dad? They even use fancy French. I'm gonna bet they don't even know a lick of French down here to get by." His dad just rolls his eyes, going back to the boat engine in front of him.

 

"It's just some name Will. It's real cheap and I believe that you are mature enough to be left alone. Just go do something fun. Have a life outside of dogs and the garage."

 

Fun. It's such a strange word to Will. It's not that he doesn't like to have fun it's just he always moves and thus the awkward new kid. Being around too many people is like being choked, their acts bleeding into his own and then his empathy goes haywire. He'd prefer to be down at the animal shelter, walking the dogs there and playing with them.

 

Will sighed. One night wouldn't kill him.

 

\------------

 

It turns out, there's a whole lot more to this whole circus thing. A woman with bright, flamboyant red hair announces herself, and then the circus. He sees an Asian woman cuddle with large, dangerous animals. Will sighs. Typical. She even puts her head in its large mouth, and everyone is clapping around him and he's bored. But then the screams of terror begin. The liger clamps down on her head and the Asian woman begins screaming, flailing about. The blood curdling shouts of terror even has Will on the edge of his seat, and his eyes follow, fascinated as she is dragged away off stage shrieking like a banshee

 

The lights go dark, and then appears a man, who is dressed in all black, with a blood red tie. He gives a small smile to the crowd.

 

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to Cirque de la Noirceur. I am the ring master of this great circus. I invite you all to stay, but only if these terrifying stunts do not bother you."

 

A few in the crowd get up and leave, and soon the show continues. He feels something charging in the room, something almost dark. But it's tantalizing. Like a ambrosia that he could never get enough of and simply needed more. He leans closer to the edge to get a better look, to see what the girl in the child-like Victorian dress is going to do next. She walks over towards the ring leader, holding what seems to be a large cloth made out of some sort of shiny black material. Will smiles on the inside. It seemed this place had a thing for black.

 

"This is a performance that I harshly advise to not try at home. But first!  A volunteer from the crowd."

 

Will didn't realize at first when the man pointed at him.

 

No one picks Will. He's simply just Will. The strange little nobody.

 

The man pulls him from the stands and they then stand on the stage.

 

"Abigail, if you would." The girl in the old-fashioned dress walks forwards to the stage, spotlight following her. The cloth is in her hand and Will takes a closer look at it and it's shiny.

 

"What you will now see isn't magic, but pure, genius, science!" He calls out to the crowd and Will shudders, wondering what they are going to do. He quickly gets his answer as the man pulls him tightly against him; his breath catches in his throat as he truly looks at him. Sharp cheekbones, strange lips yet oddly attractive, and red, red eyes. Abigail begins wrapping them in the cloth, wounding it tighter and tighter around them and the lights go dark, the spotlight burning against him. A bang goes off and then they're falling into darkness.

 

And he feels free.


End file.
